


The Champion's Awakening

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: :Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Glory Hole, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Looking to relieve some stress, Pyrrha heads to an isolated hallway that Coco lead her to for a good time.





	The Champion's Awakening

Judging by the large quantity of bizarre stares she was receiving from her attempted, “normal”, look, Ruby gathered that the ribbed toy logged in her asshole was a better idea on paper but in execution a terrible premise. It was hard for the scythe-wielder to walk forward without feeling the ribbed material of the toy move around and feeling the texture of the toy brush against her inner walls, it made for a few lewd facial expressions and some unintended squeaks as she felt it brush past a sensitive spot in her asshole.

It was an exciting idea to be sure, but her failure to act like a sensible student told her that this first time was going to be a last time. The last thing she needed was someone who recognized her to end up following her out of curiosity for her unusual behavior and stumble upon her pet, “charity work” she was doing with her older friend Coco Adell. After all it was going to be hard for her to explain away why she was skulking around the school and passing by several working restrooms and heading to some isolated hallway and using the restroom there. Thankfully for her it seems like while a few students gave her confused stares and a few judgmental glances, they didn’t seem to take too much stock into her strange behavior and allowed her to arrive to her desired destination without incident. Once inside the restroom, Ruby made her way to the 4th stall and got inside it. Once the door was closed, the scythe-wielder uncliped the pins holding her cloak to her shoulders and hanged it up on the stall door. She then undid a few of the top button of her student top so that she could let her braless breast free. Now prepared for her secret visitor, Ruby hopped up on the toilet so that she could be comfortable, or as comfortable as a girl could be while having a butt plug logged in her asshole, while she waited for her secret client, shaking and excitedly squeaking the whole time.

Preparing for oncoming tests and having to fit in some extra training sessions so that she wouldn’t slow down her team during the BYTAL festival didn’t really allow the shorter girl too much time to see to her own needs, and after finally managing to secure some alone time with the help of her partner in crime, Coco Adel, Ruby thought the perfect thing to make up for lost alone time was some good girl cock filling her up till she broke.   
\-------------------------------------  
She wasn’t sure if it was by fate, or some random stroke of good fortune but after several minutes of wandering around lost and apologizing to her fellow Beacon students Pyrrha had finally arrived at the abandoned restroom that the note had lead her too. She wasn’t exactly sure how Coco managed to learn about her well kept veiny secret, but if the fashionista's words were true then she would be sure to give the more experienced women a heartfelt thank you.

Training for the VYTAL festival, and making time to help train her less experienced leader, Pyrrha didn’t always take time to address her more primal needs. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had voluntarily shot her load off, and after a few too many stealth trips to the school’s provided laundry mat the idea of a place where she could finally cater to her less feminine member and keep her identity a secret was a fantasy that the champion was excited to indulge in.

After checking around to make sure that the restroom lived up to its isolated description, Pyrrha finally opened the door and entered the empty women restroom. The restroom wasn’t anything to special, it had your typical sinks for washing and stalls with toilets along the back wall. Following the fashionista’s instructions, Pyrrha made her way for the 5th stall and opened the door so she could enter it. Once inside she noticed a single toilet towards the back of the stall, and to her left was a square slot with a closed door. While the multitude of crude graffiti that was scribbled all over the walls were quite lewd, Pyrrha couldn’t take her eyes off the phallic looking arrows that were all pointing towards the square slot. She also noticed that right above the square slot, was a plaque that had a list of instructions for the glory hole.

”To the chick reading this, we have a few rules for you to catch up on before getting down to business. If you a dude who happened to stumble upon this little corner of heaven, leave now before things turn nasty. You don’t want to see what happened to the last guy who tired to squirm his way in here and tried to get a fun time.” The first line of instructions read. Despite them just being written down, Pyrrha felt a shiver run down her spine as she could hear almost hear Coco’s voice in the warning she put down. Shaking off the spooked feeling, Pyrrha continued to read. “A. This is a female friendly spot only. Even if you don’t have a dick your still welcomed for a good time as long as you’re a chick. B. While your obviously here for a little mouth action, we do have other options available as well. Knock twice for some sweet V action, and thrice for a tighter entrance to please. C. If you got a dick and your interested in some pussy, you got to be prepared to wrap it up. The girl on the other side will hand you a rubber after you’ve knocked twice. And lastly but most importantly D, have fun and respect each others privacy. You are both here cause your trying to get your rock’s off without giving away your identity, so no peaking or hunting down each others identity. Break a rule and be prepared to pay for it, other than that have fun indulging yourself. I guarantee the other girl will be doing some indulging herself.”

While some instructions on how this whole lewd business worked was a welcomed surprise, it still didn’t help to alleviate the butterfly’s the champion was currently feeling in the pit of her stomach. Still nervous, but slightly aroused, Pyrrha dropped her skirt and plain red panties, took off her Beacon issued top and neatly folded as she placed it on top of the toilet, and lifted up the slot so that she could put her already half-aroused penis through the glory hole.  
\------------------------------------  
Given the amount of time that her stall neighbor took before lifting up the slot, Ruby summarized that she had a first timer on her hands. Taking that fact into consideration, Ruby decided to take a more gentle approach with her current customer. Ruby squat down in front of the square hole and smiled as she took in the delicious sight in front of her. Instead of being accompanied by a pair of testicle like the last girl she serviced, this girl had a penis protruding her vagina instead. It was an unexpected and slightly unnatural sight, but it wasn’t an unwelcome one. 

Grabbing the half-chub with her left hand, Ruby continued to lick the bell end in front of her, making circles around the girl’s dick head and lightly stroking the shaft as she continued to work.  
\---------------------------------------  
Doing her best not to pound the stall wall down with her fist or let out a loud moan, Pyrrha bit down on one of her hands, and balled the other into a tight fist. She wasn’t sure what to precept once she put her dick into that square portal of pleasure, but what she was currently going through was almost too much for the champion to bear. Her being such a well-known celebrity made it difficult for the experienced fighter to find any kind of romantic life with another person. People either felt they weren’t worthy enough for her, or wanted to use her status to get ahead in life, which made for a lonely and sexually frustrated Pyrrha. So to have some mysterious girl giving her penis this kind of attention was something the champion never imagined was possible for her.

Since the girl’s teasing was not enough to slate the champion’s mountain of repressed lust, Pyrrha unballed one of her hands and brought it up to her own chest so that she could fondle the mound while the glory hole girl continued to flick her tongue over the edge of her penis. While she was enjoying the snippets of pleasure she was receiving from the other girl, part of the kind girl wanted to just reach through the stall wall separating the two and just shove her cock down the teasing girl’s mouth.  
\--------------------------------  
Ruby closed her eyes and enjoyed the salty taste of the girl’s pre-cum that was leaking out of the penis slit and gracing the tip of her tongue. Ruby was fine with continuing to tease the girl’s penis for a few minutes longer, but after a sudden thrust forward from the protruding penis that glanced off the side of her mouth, Ruby gathered that her stall companion was in desperate need for more. Pulling her head back and licking her lips as she continued to lightly stroke the fully erect meat monster in front of her, Ruby stuck her tongue out and took about half of the monster member into her mouth before gagging as the dick head hit the back of her throat. While the girl’s size was certainly a bit more than the scythe-wielder was expecting, but after blinking away the tears that had appeared in the corners of her eyes Ruby pulled her head back until only the tip of the penis remained in her mouth. Moving her hand up to where her mouth had been, Ruby distributed the saliva she had left behind all over the girl’s erect cock. Now with the meaty member all lubed up with her spittle, Ruby returned to her previous fellating and using the spit on the girl’s shaft to stroke what she couldn’t reach with her mouth. 

Still keeping her eyes closed, Ruby focused on the salty taste of the girl’s shaft in her mouth and the girl’s lewd moans of pleasure. While at first it seemed like the moans from the other side sounded familiar to the blowing girl, Ruby quickly buried that thought and directed her attention on pleasing the girl behind the wall in front of her. Judging by the mystery girl’s ceasing of her thrusting, Ruby gathered that she was satisfied with the level of service that she was receiving from her. Ruby let out a pleasant hum as her nose was filled with the surprisingly pleasant sent that was coming from the girl’s crotch as she got closer to the girl’s pelvis. It was nice to know that her customer had taken a shower before visiting her, she wasn’t sure if she was making sure to keep herself clean before getting blown, or if it was just a happy coincidence. Either way she was happy to breath in the pleasant mix of ocean spray and the girl’s arousal.

Feeling her own arousal building up while enjoying the ocean smelling girl’s cock, and the butt plug that was still logged in her asshole, Ruby slipped her hand into her own skirt and under her panties and started to lightly rub the outer layer of her pussy. Still stroking the unreachable part of the girl’s shaft with her other hand, Ruby let out a lewd moan on the girl’s cock as she continued to play with herself. Not looking to push herself over the edge yet, just in case her bathroom buddy had plans for a second round, Ruby lightly ran her fingertips across her own clit. Making sure to move at a slow pace and to back off if it felt like she was getting too overwhelmed by the stimulation she was providing herself.

Even though Ruby’s focus was divided in-between stimulating herself, and making sure her stall companion was having the time of her life, Ruby was still able to tell that the girl she was currently blowing was on her way to cumming. Right on cue, the girl behind the wall let out a loud cry as a torrent of semen right into the scythe-wielder’s mouth. Since she was prepared for it, Ruby stayed latched onto the girl’s cum faucet as it continued to spew rope after rope of cum into her mouth and down her throat. Ruby ceased her bobbing back and forward, but continued to stroke her stall companion’s splooging penis, eager to continue to milk it for every last drop of cum that was still inside the girl’s cock.  
\------------------------------------  
She’s had orgasm before sure. There has been times when Pyrrha had a few to many wavering lewd thoughts that made concealing her most scandalous secret an impossible task and resulted in her having to excuse herself so that she could jerk off. She has had cum before sure, but after she had let loose her last rope of cum into the mystery girl’s mouth Pyrrha could only think of those orgasm as a waste of time and orgasms. It was times like this that she truly hated her cursed popularity. It hurt her to think of all the times that she could have had an experience like this with another partner other than wasting a perfectly good orgasm by jerking herself off.

Even though she had just had the orgasm of her life, Pyrrha wasn’t ready to walk away from this amazing experience yet. The taller champion wasn’t sure if it was from being deprived of an orgasm of the quality that she had just received, or if she just simply needed more, but when she opened her eyes after having them shut while she unloaded her pent up load into the girl’s mouth the taller champion’s eyes came upon the plaque of rules that was hanging inside the stall she was in. Her eyes focused on the rule that mentioned a more, “tighter entrance”, as the rules described. Still hungry for more and keeping her cock through the hole in the wall, Pyrrha knocked on the stall in front of her three times. After a few seconds of silence passed by, there was a series of rustling coming from the other side of the stall followed by a semi familiar gasp coming from the girl on the other side. While Pyrrha wondered why the gasp sounded so familiar at first, the identity of the gasp was quickly shoved to the back of her head when she felt something warm and soft press up against the tip of her dick. She then let out a loud gasp as she felt the presence that was pressed up against her dick head slowly start to envelop her cock. Pyrrha was starting to wonder if it was a mistake to ask for the girl’s asshole instead of the girl’s less, “intense”, hole, or at least that was the hole that Pyrrha guessed was currently slowly gathering every inch of her cock. While she was originally worried about her original decision, her concerns slowly melted away as Pyrrha closed her eyes again and let the pleasure of the girl’s tight exit continue to overwhelm her.

After a minute of slow consumption, and several cute and lewd moans and gasps coming from the other side of the stall, The enveloping stopped with a quarter of the girl’s cock still free from the girl’s asshole. Not feeling up for more teasing from her stall companion, Pyrrha pulled her hips back which resulted in her pulling some of her cock out of the girl on the other side of the stall wall. She then shoved her entire cock back into the hole and by proxy the other girl’s asshole, earning a sharp cry from the other side. Normally Pyrrha would have busted down the wall and checked on the other girl if she thought there was even a chance that she hurt an innocent person, but right now Pyrrha was thinking with her cock instead of her conscious. Pyrrha threw her head back and let her tongue hang out as she moved both of her hands to her breast so that she could fondle them while she continued to blindly thrust into the other girl’s asshole.

Since the tall champion was lost in her own haze of lust, she didn’t bother with starting off at a modest pace like her restroom resident had with her. Pyrrha’s thrust were frantic and lacked any kind of rhythm or technique at all, the champions only concern was the incredible sensation of her penis moving in and out of the girl’s tight hole.

While the champion couldn’t exactly see the girl’s face, she took the yelps and moans coming from the other side that her target for her unhinged sexual desire was also enjoying this as much as she was. She wondered if the girl who had been blowing her felt a sense of pride in making the champion shudder and moan while blowing her much like she felt a sense of pride listening to the girl’s noises.

Weather minutes or hours had passed by, Pyrrha had never felt so amazing before. The girl’s tight asshole, her heavenly mouth, her skilled tongue, every fucking thing about her that the mystery girl used to please the champion had been perfect. That or considering the fact that the champion had been a virgin before sticking her dick into this hole helped to enhance her experience. Weather that had been the case or not was irrelevant, the only thing that mattered right now was that Pyrrha was reaching her second climax and had no intention of holding it off. She slammed her pelvis into the hole, and by proxy the other girl’s punished asshole, and let out one final cry as she released her torrent of cum. The loud cry that came from the other side told the tall champion that her restroom roommate had reached her climax too. The clenching hole on her cock only helped to send the red head further to cloud 9 as she continued to paint the girl’s innards with her milky substance.

When Pyrrha finally opened her eyes she found herself sitting on the clean bathroom floor with her breast still exposed and her flaccid cock still hanging out. She wasn’t sure how she got onto the ground, or how much time had passed, but the only thing that mattered was that the champion still had some lingering afterglow. She let out a happy hum as she laid her head back and waited for her senses to fully return before getting dressed again and getting ready to leave.  
\-----------------------------------  
It just wouldn’t stop. Regardless of weather she had been propped up against the stall wall with cum leading out of her asshole for a few minutes or a solid hour, Ruby couldn’t cease her insistent quaking and shivering. While part of the reason her orgasm had yet to subside was because the scythe-wielder was still slowly gliding her fingers in and out of her quivering vagina while she rolled one of her nipples in-between her middle and index finger, her hanging pleasant feeling was also a result of the brutal pounding she received form her stall stallion. She wasn’t expecting the other girl to suddenly take control like that and try to fuck her to submission, (actually she didn’t try, she fucked her until she passed out with some help from the scythe-wielder jamming her fingers into her unfilled pussy and tweaking her nipples), but Ruby was certainly glad that she did. While Ruby enjoyed the anonymity of the glory hole, she truly wished the two had been fucking together and on a nice soft bed instead of between a wall. Sure the girl’s technique was sloppy and managed to miss her pleasure spots, the stallion made up from her lack of technique with a load of enthusiasm. Just thinking of how amazing it would have been to have her amazon customer pin her down underneath her stallion’s weight and drill the short girl into the bed almost lit a fire in Ruby’s core. Thankfully for her sanity and the integrity of her asshole, Ruby’s lust managed to stay extinguished as she continued to quake on the restroom floor.

While struggling to get up from the ground, Ruby heard the sound of the stall door next to her open and then close. She was glad to know that the girl next to her knew that she was supposed to leave the restroom first, the last thing she needed right now was another situation of her stumbling upon a girl’s identity because she had no idea how to properly hide her identity (damn it Emerald, next time keep your voice down in case you stumble upon a girl who can recognize your voice.). Once she managed to make her way onto the toilet in the stall, Ruby waited for the sounds of her stall stallion finishing making herself presentable. Once the sound of clothing rustling and water running ceased, Ruby heard the door into the restroom open followed by footsteps going out of the door and then the door finally closing. She still waited a few minutes before finally leaving the stall.

After she had finally decided that enough time had passed and that the girl was far enough away, Ruby got up form the toilet she had been lounging on. Before leaving the stall however, she looked down and found the butt plug that she was, “using”, when she entered the isolated restroom. The scythe-wielder bent down and picked up the toy from the restroom floor right before she exited the stall. While she had originally been regretting her decision to don the plug on her way to her special charity that she started up with Coco, her stall stallion’s size and enthusiasm quickly fucked that regret right out of the silver-eyed girl.

Now that she was presentable and finally managed to cease her insistent quaking, Ruby took a deep breath right before exiting the restroom. Once she stepped outside and started making her way back to her team dorm, free of the toy that had been inserted in her when she first made her way to the glory hole, her scroll started to buzz in her pocket. She reached in and opened it to find a text from her partner in crime. 

“Yo Red. You enjoy yourself?” The text read with a winky face at the end of the message. Ruby looked up at the camera that Coco had installed in front of the isolated restroom and smiled at it right before looking back down at her scroll and responding to the message.

“I had fun!! it wouldn’t be possible for you to be able to set up some kind of ‘accidental’ meeting between me and that girl would it?” Ruby asked as she resumed her walk to her team’s dorm. A few seconds went by until she got an answer form her older friend.

“Now Ruby, you know that’s against the rules. Unless you want to upgrade to an escort these identities stay secret.” Coco replied. Ruby let out a small whine after reading the message. While the potential of getting to have sex with girl’s in the comfort of a nice room with a soft bed instead of a hard tiled restroom floor, Ruby didn’t want to run into the risk of meeting a person who knew her. If too many people knew about her secret life it would make it hard for her to hide her double life from her teammates and her overprotective older sister, so while the idea was enticing Ruby would have to reject the older leader’s proposition.

“Ugggggggh fine. I can’t risk to many people knowing my secret so I’ll drop the subject.” Ruby replied to the girl’s text.

“There we go, now you better rest that sweet little ass of yours. I got a few girl’s aching to let off some steam so make sure your schedule’s clear 5 days form now.” Feeling excited form the older girl’s message, Ruby let out an excited squeak at the prospect of more fun times for her and some lucky female students. 

“Looking forward to it. :)” Ruby replied.


End file.
